


The Gay Experience

by lupinjoallen



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: College, M/M, Shameless Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: It's a college frat house party and Ned dragged Peter into the place in hopes of them MAYBE getting laid by some older college girls. But Peter meets frat house member, Y/N, and gets a lot more than he thought he would.





	The Gay Experience

Music thudded and bodies were all smashed together. Red solo cups gleamed in his line of sight. “C’mon, Ned,” Peter sighed as Ned led him to the kitchen, quickly getting them both drinks. “This is dumb. I shouldn’t be here.”

“Why not? And don’t say your job.” Peter rolled his eyes as Ned approached, muttering softly, “Heroes take breaks too, Pete. So drink up. Let’s have some fun. Maybe we can get laid.”

Peter gave Ned a look. “You won’t let me leave until I’m drunk.”

“Yep.” Ned drank his beer, cringing at the taste.

“Stuff is rough, isn’t it?” A voice chuckled. Peter looked up to see you. You were snacking on some chips. “If you guys want, I got some stronger stuff that tastes better.”

“Like what?” Peter asked.

You motioned for them to follow, leading them up the stairs. “Whoa, Y/N!” One of the guys laughed. “Two guys for ya?”

“Nah, Rick. Just grabbing them some of my crap. They’re not into your junk.”

“Are they even legal?” Rick scoffed, clearly drunk.

“You’re not even legal,” You reminded him before carrying on.

“Wait, how many people are underaged?” Peter asked lowly to Ned but you caught it.

You smiled sweetly then looked at Ned. “High strung?”

“Very,” Ned agreed, to which Peter looked to him in aghast horror.

“Relax, dude. No ones asks, no one tells. It’s the rule here.”

“You live in this frat house?” Peter asked.

“Yeah. I’m technically RA. The rule is anyone who is underage drinking has to stay the night. We’re partners, not dumbasses,” You chuckled. “You guys kay with that?”

Peter frowned, shaking his head as Ned said, “Heck yeah.”

You snickered and went into your minifridge, pulling out three amber bottles. Peter frowned as he was handed one. “Kid,” You said, smiling gently to him. “You don’t gotta. Okay? I’ve got soda too.”

Ned gave Peter a look and he sighed. “Got a bottle opener?”

You smiled and grabbed the opener, popping yours then passing it to Peter. Right after Peter opened it, he lifted the bottle to down it, only to be met by warm skin. He looked up as you laughed. “Whoa. Are you seriously that new? You gotta do a toast!”

Ned glanced at Peter and smirked after he opened his, watching you pull your hand away. “Thanks, man.”

“Yeah, no problem. Just don’t put your drink down. No one that lives in this house would mess with you guys, but I’d rather not take a chance. Stick with me. I won’t steer you wrong.”

You held up your bottle and the guys tapped theirs against yours, all of you downing the apple-flavored beer.

\--

Blurs of dancing and drinks warped in Peter’s mind as he groaned, blinking hard. He turned, curling up as he tried to remember everything. He took a deep breath, the scent of some generic cologne from Wal-Mart hitting him. He groaned, nuzzling into the warmth as it moved under him.

Blinking, he opened his eyes to be met with a bare chest against him. He slowly realized he was being held by another male student and looked up. He only slightly calmed, realizing it was you. He blinked, trying to remember what happened as he sat up.

Looking down at himself, he saw that he was wearing your shirt from the night before and blushed a bit. “Relax,” You muttered, making him jump. You smiled tiredly at him. “Didn’t do it.”

“Then, why am I…?” He asked softly.

“You wanted it. You kept grinding against me so I took you in here and put a sock on the door.” Peter blushed. “I got you off and you passed out,” You chuckled, watching his face turn to horror. “Don’t worry, Peter.” You sat up and it was then he saw the light pink scars on your chest. You smiled. “Do you remember what I told you?”

He shook his head slowly and you got up, grabbing a pair of shorts off the floor and pulling them over your boxers. You went into your private bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol for him, tossing it to him then grabbing a bottle of water. You coaxed him into taking the medicine and downing the water.

“Go wash your mouth out. I can still smell alcohol on your breath.” You sighed, falling into the bed.

Peter nodded shyly as he walked into your bathroom, closing the door. As he rinsed his mouth, the vague image of your hand around his cock flashed through his mind. He bit his lip, noticing the small pink hickey on his neck. He gulped and pulled the shirt up, revealing his boxers with a small dark stain that seemed to come from the inside.

He blushed and rubbed his face, quickly washing it and blinked. He thought about the scars on your chest and tried to remember what you had told him.

Finally, he came out, asking, “What did you say?”

You looked at him and got up, approaching him slowly. Peter gulped, but his Spidey-Sense hadn’t gone off, so he just backed against the wall as you stood at eye-level with him. “Really wanna know?” You asked, voice lowering as you eyed him. Peter nodded slowly. “I’m trans, kid. Means if I fuck you, I’ve got a toy for that. Or I can ride your cock and make you moan out for more.”

Peter watched you, blushing more. He licked his lips. “Both--” His voice cracked so he cleared his throat. “Both sound...g-good. I just...uh…”

“Never had someone pound your cute ass,” You chuckled before grabbing at him, pulling him against you and groping said ass. Peter blushed and bit his lip. “Hey. It’s okay. The door is locked. No one will come in. Still want it?”

Peter nodded and you kissed him, grinding against him as he moaned. He pressed his hips forward, shivering. “Y/N,” he moaned as you started at his neck again. “W-Wait.” You pulled away instantly, gulping. “Ned. My friend. Where’d he go?”

You smiled. “Don’t worry. We got him a cab last night. Your phone is on the dresser.” Peter nodded and checked it. You smiled as he sighed in relief. “You were really worried about him. It was cute.”

Peter blushed. “I’m not cute!”

“Yes you are,” You said, gripping his hips as you kissed the back of his neck. Peter whimpered softly. “You started eye fucking me downstairs and we started playing some games. You climbed right into my lap. Started rutting against me like a little slut.”

Peter whined. “Y/N,” He mumbled. “Fuck...God dammit. Please just fuck me.”

“How?”

“I…” He blushed. “I want to...to try…”

“Don’t worry. I’ll go easy on you if that’s what you're scared of.” Peter nodded and you guided him to the bed. Peter clung to you as you laid him back, making you smile. “So cute in my shirt...Keep it on.”

Peter nodded and you loomed over him, kissing him gently before slowly deepening the kiss. He groaned as you moved between his legs, his cock reacting slowly as he was still half asleep and nursing a hangover. Your lips trailed along his jaw, making him squirm as your hand slowly trailed down before cupping him in his boxers.

“I wanna see how long you can really last,” You hummed, tongue licking over the pink mark on his neck as you squeezed gently.

Peter moaned, bucking his hips up as you rubbed and squeezed gently. He whimpered softly when your teeth nipped gently. “Why are you teasing me?”

“Don’t want to scare you,” You said, smirking. “Or maybe you want me to fuck you hard?” Peter blushed and gulped. “Well, I wanna get off, too, Peter. And I can’t unless I know you’re okay.”

Peter huffed. “You’re not the one-night stand type. You’re too romantic.”

“Well, we can discuss what we’ll do after I’ve fucked you back to sleep,” You chuckled, smirking to him. Peter groaned and pulled you to him, kissing you and groaning softly. You hummed and gripped his hips as you kept grinding against him, feeling him getting harder under his boxers. “Fuck, Baby Boy,” You whispered, making him shudder. “Definitely going to stretch me out, aren’t you?”

“What?” He asked, making you smile sweetly. “You want me…”

“Want you to make me cum, then I’m gonna let you ride my cock. Sound good?”

Peter whined and nodded. You tugged down his boxers, smirking as the freshman tried to drag down your shirt to cover himself. Peter blushed and dropped his hands slowly while you smiled gently to him. You carefully kissed his chest and moved down before pushing the fabric up to reveal his cock to you.

You licked your lips and stroked him slowly, pulling a moan from him. “Look at you. All shy and sweet for me. I wanted to suck you off so badly last night...But I wanted you to remember it.”

Peter whimpered and nodded and you licked up his length before sucking him into your mouth. Peter gulped and arched up, covering his mouth to muffle his moan. “Fu-Fuck,” He moaned quietly as you sucked and bobbed your head slowly. He was only just then becoming aware of his location. A frat house with roommates probably waking up soon. “Y/N, we--Mm!” He moaned behind his hand as you sucked hard on him, looking up at him challengingly.

It was then Peter realized you didn’t care if your housemates heard. You only cared about the weight in your mouth and swallowing around him. Peter could only blush and moan softly behind his hand, his free hand gripping the sheets tightly.

Suddenly, your mouth was gone and Peter could only whine and pant as he looked to you. You licked your lips and stood, grabbing two condom packs from your drawer and what he realized was your strap-on. He gulped, seeing the girth it had and shivered.

“Can’t wait to get that inside you, can you?”

“No, Sir,” Peter breathed out, blushing as it escaped.

You smirked and gave him the condom, letting him put it on as you pushed down your shorts and boxers. Peter bit his lip as he situated the condom, watching you straddle him. He nodded and you sunk onto his cock, moaning softly.

“Fuck...So good for me,” You moaned quietly, rocking your hips a bit. Peter grunted, shaking under you. “Like that? Like how I feel around you?”

“Fuck yes. Please,” He begged. “I want…”

You moved quickly, startling him into a gasping moan as you tugged his hair. “C’mon, Baby Boy. Say it.”

“Fuck, Sir. I want you to cum and fuck me.”

You smirked and kissed him as you rocked your hips hard, making him gasp against your lips as the bed creaked loudly. He grunted and moaned lowly, blushing as the bed creaked to the rhythm of your thrusts. He wrapped his arms around you, gripping your ass as he thrust up into you. Your moan made him shudder as he kept fucking himself into you.

“Oh god. That’s it, Peter,” You moaned loudly, meeting his thrusts. “F-Faster. Wanna...ah,” You whined, rocking your hips.

“So tight,” He moaned quietly, his eyes trailing down to your groin where he watched his cock pump into you. He moaned a bit louder, face twitching in pleasure when you suddenly pinned him down and pulled away. Peter panted and whined. “No, please!” He begged.

You smirked and kissed him sweetly, calming him down slowly. When he finally caught his breath, you said, “Not cumming yet. Trust me, Peter.”

Peter licked his lips. “Wanna taste you,” He whispered shyly. You blinked in surprise then nodded.

Before you could straddle his face, Peter flipped you under him and began to kiss down. His tongue timidly began to lavish your clit, making you cry out in pleasure. Peter shivered at the sound and dove in, moaning as he tasted you. He hummed and moaned as he held your legs open. You moaned, shaking a bit as he sucked on your clit again.

“Fuck!” You moaned, your legs tensing up as you orgasmed.

Peter moaned, tasting you and cleaning you up as he rubbed your legs before pulling away. You sat up, kissing him and moaning as you tasted yourself on him. “Y/N...God, please fuck me already.”

You smiled gently and nodded. You got up, pulling the strap-on over your hips and making to climb on the bed. However, Peter kissed you as you put the condom over the sex toy, straddling you.

“Wait--” You tried but Peter was already sinking onto it, whimpering and grunting in discomfort. “Easy, Baby Boy.” You cupped his face and kissed him gently. “Take it slowly. Okay? Don’t do too much.”

“Y/N...feels so good,” He moaned.

“Won’t be saying that later,” You muttered, making him blush. “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you.”

Peter nodded, rocking his hips testingly and moaned. You licked your lips at the sight and took the condom off of his cock, gently stroking him with one hand as you reached into the nightstand with the other. From there, you pulled out a bottle of lube. Peter blushed as you squirted a bit onto your fingers and reached behind him. He whined as he felt your finger gently rubbing at his hole, finding himself stretching more easily. You continued to rub the lube onto his hole before nodding to him as you gripped his hip.

The boy rocked his hips, letting out a shuddering sigh of pleasure as you rubbed his thighs. “That’s it. Just enjoy yourself, Peter,” You said, smiling sweetly to him.

Peter bent and kissed you as he sunk further down the down, grunting softly against your lips. “Y/N…” He whimpered.

You nodded and the both of you moved until he was on his hands and knees in front of you. You lubed him up more and slid in slowly, watching his head fall in pleasure. “That’s it. Just relax for me.”

“Yes, Si--AH!” He shouted when you thrust deeper into him. “Fuck...Ah, harder!”

You smirked and thrust hard into him, watching him moan and shake under you as you gripped his hips tightly. Peter was keening and whining, much more vocal now that he was full of your cock.

Peter practically dropped into the kiss as the clutched the sheets. “Y/N...Y/N, please, holy fuck! I’m gonna cum!”

You smirked and grabbed his wrists, pinning them behind his back as you thrust harder. Peter moaned into the blanket, shaking under you. He was cussing breathlessly as you drove deeper into him. “C’mon, Peter. Cum.” 

Peter blushed as he felt himself orgasming on your command, surprised as his cock hadn’t been touched. Instead, he could only muffle his scream into the sheets as his seed soaked the fabric. You began to slow your thrusts, dragging out his pleasure as he shook. He felt your lips on the back of his neck as you released his wrists, holding him to you.

He whimpered and yelped in pleasure when you reached around and gripped his length, pumping him through the last of his orgasm. Peter whimpered as you moved him, resting his head on the pillow and carefully pulling out.

Peter’s eyes fell shut as he allowed the orgasm to pull at him, feeling his body shaking and growing heavier. Finally, you slid up behind him, kissing his neck and shoulder as he whimpered. You hushed him gently, rubbing his side.

“You’re okay, Peter,” You whispered gently. “Just lay still, okay?”

Peter nodded. It wasn’t until some several hours later that he realized he’d passed out. Even so, he turned and cuddled against you as you were studying from your textbook, smiling as you wrapped your arm around him. He hummed, nuzzling your hip. You smiled sweetly to him. ‘Guessing you wanna have another go?” You teased and Peter knew he was in deep.

“As long as you’re not one of those player kinda frat boys.”

You scoffed a laugh. “No way. I’m a one-person type. If I’m sharing you, we’re having a full conversation about it.”

Peter rolled his eyes and playfully nipped your side, making you yelp.


End file.
